User blog:Mohammed Alkhater/Arnett McMillan Vs Superman
It's time for a battle. Who will win a battle? Arnett McMillan: The Slashing Trickster or Superman: The Man of Steel we find out WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Arnett McMillan. Biography : The fourth-ranked strongest third-year student from Switzerland known as the Slashing Trickster. She's Elizabeth Mably's follower. She wields a scythe called Scythe Machina (サイスマキナー Saisu Makinā as her Volt Weapon, and is a proficient user of the Accel Turn technique, being able to move so quick that she can attack from behind while starting out in front, resulting in an afterimage. Her Accel Turn is unique, as she can use Double Accel without the lag between turns. Abilities : Arnett sports an 80% compatibility rate with her three Stigmata. Her fighting style revolves around her usage of her unique No-Interval Double Accel, her psychopathic nature and her Volt Weapon Scythe Machina which as the name suggest has the shape of a body-size Scythe. By the time of her duel with Ticy Phenyl for student body president, she is shown to grown significantly as a Pandora since the 10th Nova Clash and her first battle with Satellizer. She showcased a No-Interval Triple Accel as well as Satellizer's Accel Turn and Tempest Turn combination. She again uses her increased power and ability as a Pandora to surprise Cassie Lockheart, who is arguably the fastest Pandora of the series, with her Accel. She then briefly spars against and fight evenly with world class Pandora, Charles Bonaparte, forcing the surprised French Pandora on the defence and to use her Moonlight Sonata attack. ---- Superman Biography : Rocketed to Earth as an infant from the doomed planet Krypton, young Kal-El was adopted by the loving Kent family and raised in America's heartland as Clark Kent. Using his immense solar-fueled powers, he became Superman to defend mankind against all manner of threats while championing truth, justice and the American way! Abilities : Superman possesses extraordinary powers, with the character traditionally described as "faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound", a phrase coined by Jay Morton and first used in the Superman radio serials and Max Fleischer animated shorts of the 1940s as well as the TV series of the 1950s. For most of his existence, Superman's famous arsenal of powers has included flight, super-strength, invulnerability to non-magical attacks, super-speed, vision powers (including x-ray, heat-emitting, telescopic, infra-red, and microscopic vision), super-hearing, super-intelligence, and super-breath, which enables him to blow out air at freezing temperatures, as well as exert the propulsive force of high-speed winds. As originally conceived and presented in his early stories, Superman's powers were relatively limited, consisting of superhuman strength that allowed him to lift a car over his head, run at amazing speeds and leap one-eighth of a mile, as well as an incredibly dense body structure that could be pierced by nothing less than an exploding artillery shell. Siegel and Shuster compared his strength and leaping abilities to an ant and a grasshopper. When making the Superman cartoons in the early 1940s, the Fleischer Brothers found it difficult to keep animating him leaping and requested to DC to change his ability to flying; this was an especially convenient concept for short films, which would have otherwise had to waste precious running time moving earthbound Clark Kent from place to place. Writers gradually increased his powers to larger extents during the Silver Age, in which Superman could fly to other worlds and galaxies and even across universes with relative ease. He would often fly across the solar system to stop meteors from hitting the Earth or sometimes just to clear his head. Writers found it increasingly difficult to write Superman stories in which the character was believably challenged, so DC made a series of attempts to rein the character in. The most significant attempt, John Byrne's 1986 rewrite, established several hard limits on his abilities: He barely survives a nuclear blast, and his space flights are limited by how long he can hold his breath. Superman's power levels have again increased since then, with Superman currently possessing enough strength to hurl mountains, withstand nuclear blasts with ease, fly into the sun unharmed, and survive in the vacuum of outer space without oxygen. The source of Superman's powers has changed subtly over the course of his history. It was originally stated that Superman's abilities derived from his Kryptonian heritage, which made him eons more evolved than humans. This was soon amended, with the source for the powers now based upon the establishment of Krypton's gravity as having been stronger than that of the Earth. This situation mirrors that of Edgar Rice Burroughs' John Carter. As Superman's powers increased, the implication that all Kryptonians had possessed the same abilities became problematic for writers, making it doubtful that a race of such beings could have been wiped out by something as trifling as an exploding planet. In part to counter this, the Superman writers established that Kryptonians, whose native star Rao had been red, possessed superpowers only under the light of a yellow sun. Superman is most vulnerable to green Kryptonite, mineral debris from Krypton transformed into radioactive material by the forces that destroyed the planet. Exposure to green Kryptonite radiation nullifies Superman's powers and immobilizes him with pain and nausea; prolonged exposure will eventually kill him. The only substance on Earth that can protect him from Kryptonite is lead, which blocks the radiation. Lead is also the only known substance that Superman cannot see through with his x-ray vision. Kryptonite was first introduced to the public in 1943 as a plot device to allow the radio serial voice actor, Bud Collyer, to take some time off. Although green Kryptonite is the most commonly seen form, writers have introduced other forms over the years: such as red, gold, blue, white, and black, each with its own effect. ---- Winner : Superman Category:Blog posts